Reincarnation
by ncalkins
Summary: Because of the stock market crash of 1929 America vanished. The countries though worried could do nothing except hold down the fort. Imagine their suprise when a human boy about five or six shows up that looks a lot like America and seems to have inexplainable knowlege of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation chapter 1: Disappear

OOC, AU, I don't own, no beta, may be slash later; I do not know

They never expected that the stock market crash of 1929 had taken such a toll on him. Of course, he got very sick just like all the countries that were in the same boat. They all have been through it before; you get a fever, throw up, wait it out, and get better. However, America never experienced something like that so it shocked the other countries when they learned he had disappeared, vanished without a trace.

America, the country itself, got a little better with the help of the New Deal Programs. However, the personification of America still did not show. They thought he was in shock over it, that he still was not one hundred percent; he did not want to look weak in front of them. They told themselves all of these excuses; however, it did not ease the worry in their hearts.

They could not worry about him too much while America was in the Depression; they were in the beginning of World War II. Things progressed and America refused to join the war because of the Neutrality Act, however the government did try to find ways around that act by sending supplies to the Allied Powers. When Pearl Harbor was bombed, England felt hope that he would be able to see his little brother again. Imagine his disappointed look when in walked a high-standing military man.

"Where's America?" England demanded. The other Allies wondered too and held their breath as the general answered.

"We do not know, now…"

With that, the matter dropped. Much to England's distress, the personification of America did not show throughout the war or after.

The Cold War started between America and Russia; the nation they knew and secretly loved had to show up for this. He did not, and Russia was disappointed that he did not get to fight with his favorite rival-the only one who would be able to match him. The Cold War ended and still time passed with no show. Eventually, the other nations went to America with the intent of finding out what was going on.

The president explained to them that they did not know what had happened. A house cleaner went to check up on him and all they could find was his nightclothes, but the nation nowhere to be found. After that, all of the nations made it a point to check in on America and they agreed they would share America's house. As technology advanced, they replaced some of America's out-dated things. They found themselves each growing a little bit fond of the country as they spend a day or two every month there to make sure everything was going smoothly.

They never expected that a family would move in next door with a familiar looking boy, about five or six, waving an American flag.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnation chapter 2: Appearance OOC, AU, I don't own, no beta, may be slash later; I do not know

"MEOW~!" That blasted cat had been meowing for the past hour. England had just got in last night to "house-sit" for America and that included feeding his cat. England tossed and turned, then finally he threw the cream-white pillow that he had been holding to his head back onto the bed. He then sat up in the rich tan bedding. He uncovered his grey pinstriped pajama covered legs and swung them to meet the hardwood floor, luckily since it was summer his bare feet didn't get cold. He grabbed his faded light blue robe off the nearby desk chair; he slipped it on his exposed shoulders and without meaning to, he left it open. It was too early to think of such travails like tying a knot. England yawned as he opened the wooden door and didn't even spare a glance at the cat waiting by the door.

"Fine, I'm up fatty." England sighed as he lead the way to the kitchen, that cat waddling behind him. England entered the sliver and white kitchen; he placed some store bought cat food into the blue dog bowl that America had gotten for his cat. He tossed the tin can into the trash can and turned to look at the cat. The cat sat on its hunches and gave England a disgruntled look. It was blonde, like its owner, with a lion's mane. Also, like its owner, it had a turf of hair sticking up from its head.

"Common now, that is high-grade quality cat food. My cat, Crumpet, loves this type of food." The cat gave him a look that told him exactly what it thought of Crumpet and the cat food.

"Oh, shut up and eat." England said as he set about making tea that he had to bring from England. '_Good thing I did too, Lord knows America doesn't know a thing about tea.'_ As the water boiled in the teapot, England walked over to the refrigerator filled with actual food- not only junk food the git would have. As he pulled out a carton of eggs, wanting to make scrambled eggs with some toast, a voice whispered in his mind.

'_Not like you would know, you never really tried to get to know him besides criticizing him or bullying him.'_

'_Shut up, that was just how we bonded. It's not like he didn't poke fun at me.'_ England argued with the voice as he cracked two eggs into a plastic bowl. ('_The git will break a glass one when he gets back.'_)Deciding it wasn't healthy to argue with oneself while fixing breakfast, he started talking….to the cat.

"I just can't keep calling you cat. Well, I could call you Fatty."England gave a chuckle as he added some pepper and salt to the eggs. He heard a growl behind him and smiled. When had annoying a cat become so much fun? Of course, it is America's cat. He walked over to the stove and lit the burner, placing the heat on max high. As he left the eggs in the pan and went to get some bread for toast, he said, "I suppose America named you something ridiculous like Hero or Hamburger." England laughed as he placed the bread on a plate and grabbed the butter from the fridge. The cat gave a yakking sound behind him, "Yes, those are horrible names. Stupid America can't even give you a collar." A hissing sound came behind him as he placed the bread in the toaster. As the bread cooked, he walked over to the stove and began to scramble the eggs more. They had started to look a little brown."Then again you are his cat; you'd probably take out someone's eye if they tried to collar you." The toast popped up and, for some strange reason, they were black. The setting on the toaster was on high. England frowned as he took the toast out. He was wondering why that always seemed to happen. As he buttered the toast, he brightened.

"I know! I'll call you Brute!" England picked up his plate and placed the eggs on it. He walked over to the table and placed his breakfast down. He stepped back, intending to pull out a chair when he stepped in something wet and squishy. Looking down, it seemed Brute had spilled all the food England had paid for with his own money. The cat looked smug as England's face turned red with anger.

"YOU NO GOOD _!" England reared back his right leg to kick the cat when he froze. The cat was looking at him with big, blue eyes.

"_**England, I can't believe you abused my cat while I was MIA."**_ America's voice echoed in his head. England shook his head and tried to ignore the way his heart plummeted.

"I'll just clean this up then." England said as he ran a hand through his hair. He walked away from the cat, trying to ignore the strange sound it made that sounded like snickering and the squashing sound his foot now made. England grabbed a blue dishcloth from a drawer. He wiped his foot clean, and then got on his hands and knees to clean up the mess. Grey pinstriped pajama bottoms pressed onto the floor and unintentionally were covered in some of the food. The cat food was everywhere and consequently, his robe was stained as well. As soon as he was done cleaning he sat up and wrinkled his nose; the cat food did smell horrible. He wadded up the rag and stood up; Brute had been sitting on the cabinet, watching something outside with his ears perked as if he could hear something coming.

England sighed and opened the window over the sink, "If you want to jump out of the window, be my guest."

England turned around and went back to the room he was staying in. He changed his clothes into his normal dark green suit; after all, he had to check in with America's boss. He gathered all of his dirty clothes and went down into the basement, his shoes hitting the concrete floor, the sound echoing on the stonewalls as he walked. He made his way to the washing machine, put his clothes in, and turned it on. He made his way up the wooden stairs and ignored the way they creaked, they didn't need to be replaced or fixed yet.

He walked down the hall toward the kitchen, glancing at a closet that he never really went into. He had taken a quick look the first time he got here but it was all old memories of America; mementos that he had no right to touch. England scratched his head. His eyes closed, just feeling the wind from the open window as he stepped into the kitchen. His eyes snapped open when he heard a crunching sound, the same sound one makes when eating toast. Brute was sitting on the table eating _his _breakfast!

"HEY, THAT'S MY BREAKFAST!" England yelled, making Brute jump. Brute started to pretend to choke in a hilariously human fashion, then he fell dramatically to the tile floor and played dead.

England walked over to the table and kneeled next to Brute, "Oh come on, it's not that bad. My food is good and you were eating it like no tomorrow before I said something."

In response, Brute twitched and stuck out his tongue. England sighed and stood up; staring down at Brute, he couldn't help but mutter, "America's pets are so weird."

Just as he was about to sit down and eat the untouched toast Brute snapped up, jumped onto the table, then sat there. His ears were perked and eyes trained on the window. He sat completely still except for the twitching of his nose.

"Huh, I would have thought the table would have at least cracked from you, fat-ass." Maybe he was teasing the cat to fill a void within him, like some type of withdraw. Brute's ear twitched and he growled a little, but besides that he gave no reaction. His eyes were trained on the white moving van next door. England looked out and saw the van as well as a moving pile of boxes.

"I wonder if the champ needs help?" England said to himself as he walked over to the window. He stuck his head out just in time to hear a woman yell,

"Alfred, don't strain yourself!"

"Aw mom, I'm fine." A young, familiar voice called back.

Brute jumped up onto the sink's ledge and stood looking out the window. England began to pet the cat, remembering when America had been young and sounded like that; those were the good old days. A woman with long black hair that went all the way to her bottom appeared and ran in front of the man holding the boxes. She knelt down and seemed to be talking to someone. England frowned. That height was too small for a working man, it was the height of a small child. The person holding the boxes shifted and placed them down. The woman was blocking England's sight of the person. She walked away, exposing the child that had been carrying five boxes.

Brute let out a happy meow and jumped out the window, "Wait, where are you going?"

England looked at where Brute was running and felt his heart stop- the child beside the boxes was America. Or a child that looked like him, at least. Same hair, same eyes and he was all dressed up in a cute little suit.

England felt a smile tug at his lips, 'This is exactly the kind of suit I would want to dress America in if he was that age….Wait.'

England's emerald eyes widened as he stared at the boy who was now picking up Brute.

England felt his heart quicken and he whispered; "America." Like a shot he was off, out the house and toward his little brother.

- Review


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnation: chapter 3

_**Ooc, au, I don't own, no beta, may be slash later I do not know**_

Note: This has not been beta'ed yet, if you want to help tell me of some mistakes and I'll try to fix them, when My beta get's back to me I'll upload this again.

Alfred looked down at the strange cat that had just appeared out of nowhere, it had started rubbing against his knees and so he figured it was nice enough to pick up. The cat purred and rubbed its head against Alfred's head.

Alfred laughed saying, "I hope everyone here is as nice as you."

His smiled faded and he buried his face into the soft fur. He had many friends back home, so he was sad when his family said they were moving. To his surprise his parents let him pick, it was either Washington DC or New York. He did not know why but he felt a pull to Washington, so they chose to move there.

Alfred shook his head, _'Come on, it is a new adventure and heroes' never turn down an adventure!'_

"Excuse me!" Alfred lifted his head from the cats fur, a funny man was running toward him in a suit. "That's my cat."

Alfred stayed silent for a minute looking at this man, part of him wanted to laugh at his gigantic eyebrows the other part felt like he was familiar as if he could trust him.

"Really what's his name?" Alfred asked blue eyes sparkling, as the cat purred in his arms.

The man grimaced as if he did not know his own cat's name. He lifted one hand to his hair rubbing slightly; something within Alfred said this was a nervous gesture. His other hand went to his lips, one long finger tapped at them bottom lip.

"Err, well his name is Brute." England answered, he swallowed as his hands stilled and fell to his side.

Seeing America as a boy again was really upsetting, not upsetting as in he hated the thought you would not believe the amount of times he has wished for this to happen. What was upsetting was the fact after waiting so long for America to return, he had come back as a child and from what England could see he had no memory of their time together.

Undesirable tears gathered in England's green eyes, Alfred saw that and sought to distract him.

"His name is Brute? What a weird name, if I was you I'd name him Hero or Lincoln." Alfred said, holding the cat up to stare at its face. Blue eyes clashed as the cat purred, he was so happy to see his master again even if he was smaller then usual.

"Alfred, are you not going to see your new room? Oh!" The same woman from before came from around the car toward Alfred, she stopped short when she saw England though.

A shiver ran through England and he got a familiar feeling of a connection, the one a nation gets when his people are around. A feeling of family and home no matter where you went, you were welcome. This woman was one of his citizens and from the relaxed way, she held herself near him, she could feel the connection too.

"Hello, my name is Lila." She held out a hand waiting to shake with him.

England took her hand and said the first name that popped in his head.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you, Are you a new neighbor?" Brown eyes showed curiously.

"Yes. I came over to see if you needed any help." Arthur said feeling a bit nervous Lila unconsciously feeling that nervousness shifted and laid her hand on Arthur's arm.

"We would love for you to help."

"We don't need your help, so why don't you back off!" A man snapped, coming from the shadows.

This man had brown hair that looked like it needed to a good wash. He was unshaven and cold steel eyes glared at Arthur as if he was an enemy.

"Hush." Lila hit the man in a gentle way and said, "Don't you have to go check in at work soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just hanging some hooks up on the second floor."

"Then go and get ready, your running out of time."

The man grumbled and turned away throwing glares over his shoulder at Arthur.

"Your suit is in the blue suit case." Lila called at him only for him to wave a hand in the air signaling that he heard her.

Lila turned to Arthur who was watching everything with a confused air.

"Sorry about him. He has some issues he needs to work through."

"Who was that man?" Arthur asked, pointing a finger as the now closed white door.

"That was Lucy." Lila answered, Alfred let out a pfft and giggled. Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips but quickly smoothed it over when he saw Lila sending a disapproving look toward Alfred.

"Alfred," Lila waged her finger at him as she scolded him. "You know better then to make fun of his name; Lucy has had a very hard life."

Alfred ducked his head and his shoulders rose up into a defensive position, Brute cradled to his chest.

"Sorry madam." Alfred mumbled blue eyes down cast.

Lila sighed and rubbed his hair, "its fine. I'll finish the kitchen and you go decorate you room."

Alfred's head shot up and he beamed, his smile was blinding like staring at the sun.

Lila laughed and went inside calling the Arthur, "Nice to meet you!"

Arthur blinked twin tears fell down his checks, he was not sure if he felt blinded by Alfred's smile or if it was because it felt so good to see it again….No, it was definitely because he was blinded, most definitely, no doubt.

"Hey will you help me with my room?" Alfred asked excitedly.

Arthur looked down at the excited face and knew just like last time he could not say no.

"All right just let me put my cat away." England held out his arms for Brute and Alfred gave him back with a little bit of reluctance.

England turned away from Alfred and made his way to the modest off white house that he was staying, he could hear Alfred shuffling behind him and the crunch of gravel under little feet as Alfred went to his new home.

England looked down at Brute and said, "So I guess I should call you by your proper name now?"

Brute purred blue eyes blinking up at him as England opened the door of America's house.

"Well, I'm not going too." With that, England threw Brute into the house and hurriedly closed the door; he could hear growling and hissing coming from inside.

England chuckled as he walked away and toward his new neighbor's house. As his brown leather shoes hit the pavement and gravel crunched under his shoes, he studied the house his former charge will be living in. The house was two storied much like America's house; it was a pure blinding white with blue trimming and a red door.

'_Of course America would chose a house with the color scheme of his flag.' _England shook his head as he knocked on the red wooden door.

Lila opened the door with a big smile and let him in. England tipped his head in thanks to Lila as he made his way through the doorway. England not wanting to track dirt on the carpet began to take off his shoes then he stopped, big clumps of dirt were trailing through the peach colored carpet and up the stairs.

Lila saw were his eyes were and grimaced. "Lucy stomp through here and left dirt all over the foyer, Alfred bless that boy and his phase took off his shoes and tiptoed in his socks around the dirt clogs up to his room with his box of decorations."

Arthur's green eyes fell on dark blue shoes with black strings and black soles. He reminiscences fondly of the time America's feet was small, he could barely tie his own shoes so England had to do it for him all the time. A sweet smile slinked its way on his face and he thought, _'I wish things could be like that once more.' _An answering thought whispered itself to him. _'It can, in certain ways this is a second chance.' _

Arthur felt eyes on him and say Lila staring at him curiously her head tilted to the side. Brown eyes studied him as if he was something foreign. Arthur felt his face heat up, and he coughed to try to hide he embarrassment.

"W-well I suppose I should go up and help the lad." Arthur crept around Lila and made his way to the stairs.

"Oh! Of course, first room on the right, up the stairs." Lila said as she went to the kitchen to get a broom. "I'll be down here…cleaning this mess." She muttered the end sadly.

Arthur felt a jolt of guilt leaving his citizen behind to clean up a mess, but those feelings were quickly overwhelmed by the need and the want to see America. He rushed up the stairs and hurried into America's room. The room was a dark blue; however, there was little of the walls to see. World maps covered one side of the room, pictures of pirate ships and rockets. On the other side it was strangely blank and were most of the hooks were, hanged up by Lucy.

Alfred had his box of last decorations on his bed, he was pulling two blue and red things out they looked like they were connected. Alfred finally noticed England in the doorway studying his room.

"Well, come on Mr. England! You promised!" America said with innocent eyes.

England jerked at America calling him England. "W-what lad?" England stuttered with wide emerald eyes, shock electrifying him.

'_Dose America remember?! Is it just his body de-aged and he's just acting to keep this family happy?' _England's thoughts raced through his head as Alfred said,

"Will you not come in Mr. Kirkland ?" Alfred asked blue eyes looking confused. "Do you need to clean your ears Mr. Kirkland? We have to toothpicks in the bathroom."

"Q-tips." England corrected automatically as he stepped into the room. His shoes left dark prints on the bright yellow carpet. "And no I do not need my ears cleaned, what a rude thing to ask!"

"Sorry." Alfred muttered blue eyes darkening with sadness, "I still think it's called a toothpick though."

England chuckled and kneeled down next to America; he rubbed his head and said.

"It's called a Q-tip."

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked peering up at him.

England smiled, "Quite sure, now what do you have there?" He asked pointing at the two pieces of cloth in America's little hands.

"Things I want to hang up." America smiled cheekily, "These have stings I just need you to go to the top and loop the threads around the hooks tight."

"Alright I believe I can do that." England stood up from his kneeling positions, knees slightly soar, and he climbed up on Alfred's bed and noticed that the hooks are in a circle.

He wondered why but was distracted by Alfred handing him a red rope. England took the rope and stood on the bed, glade that the sheets were not on the bed yet. He tied the rope tight around one of the top hooks. He moved to the one across from it, Alfred handing him a blue thread and he knotted that one on a hook too.

"There's a loop in the middle where there stitched together can up make it arch up." Alfred asked with pleading eyes.

England nodded and found the loop, the raised it to the top of the circle and hung it their creating the arch just like Alfred wanted. Finally, England could see what he was hanging up, his eyes went wide, his throat closed and he's eyes burned with unshed tears as white-hot pain burned through him. The American flag was on the right and the British flag was on the left, they were sown together in the middle.

"I couldn't find a colonial America flag or else I would put that in the middle. I think this looks good though." Alfred said and England nodded feeling choked up trying desperately not to cry.

"I want get flags from Germany, Japan, Canada, France, Italy, Spain, Russia, and China. That way I can have a lot of flags so it will be like having part of the world in my room!" Alfred got excited and started to shake England causing a few tears to fly out of his eyes. England grabbed Alfred's hands and muttered, "You don't shake."

Alfred did not seem to hear him though he did stop shaking him. "I'm going to also try to get friends from all around the world and we'll all be best friends forever in fact we'll all be a big family just like the whole world. Then when I'm all grown up I'll get this huge house and all my friends can move in with me and we'll be an actual melting pot!"

America's words penetrated England's mind, emerald eyes met blue and he saw the same determination in Alfred's eyes he would see everyday in America's.

"Is that so?" England asked, letting the fires of youthful hope wash over him.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded seriously his eyes grew darker and he seemed to age like America each time he heard of something bad happening around the world. Those times he became desperate to help.

"Then people will see. We are not different, we are all human and we are all family no matter how far we live from each other. I know some people in my own country need to learn this as well, but it cannot just be us that feels that way. All the world has to feel that way and try to build ties, not the kind that just last a couple of years but the kind made of a unconditional, unwavering and most of all unbreakable love. That way we can all join together, learn from each other and live like we're suppose to as a family."

"Oh baby," England whispered slipping back into his caretaker habits and pulled America toward him. "You need to realize we're already a family. Countries who are enemies today can be friends tomorrow. Families are messy; we are not all going to like each other. However when times are tough we pull together like a family dose. Sure, we will fuss and fight but when it comes down to it. All of us or at least most of us are there for each other when every a large amount of people needs help."

"Really?" Alfred asked pulling away a bit from England.

Green eyes softened and warmed with once shy love. "Really."

Alfred stared at England and said, "I'm still going to have a big family with all or most people from all around the world."

"I have no doubt." England said smiling as Alfred bounded out of his arms.

Alfred landed on the floor in front of England and excitedly said, "I'll be able to do it because, I'm Alfred Freedom Jones!" He lifted one arm, flexed and placed his right hand over the muscle bulge.

"Your middle name is Franklin." Lucy said as he was tying his blue tie as he walked by Alfred's bedroom door in a grey suit.

That sucked the life out of Alfred; he wilted before England's eyes. His blue eyes glazed over with tears and England could not stand it.

"I'll consider your middle name Freedom." England said offering out a hand.

Alfred looked up with wet doe eyes, "Really?" He asked throwing his bottom lip out for the full effect of pity.

England stifled a laugh with his other hand; he bobbed his right hand willing Alfred to take it.

"Really."

Alfred out his hand in England's, soft and small was engulfed by large and callous. England was swallowed by a sweet memory of holding hands with America and walking him home.

Alfred and England stood there hand in hand looking around the room.

"Is there anything else that needs hanging?" England asked, Green eyes glowing like warm embers on a cold day.

"No….Hey you want to go outside and play?!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly jumping in front of England still holding his hand.

A big grin and bright eyes tore through England, how could he say no.

"Alright, lets_" He was cut off by the shrill ring of his cell phone.

Arthur pulled out his phone and flipped it open; glancing at the name flashing across the screen, he saw it was America's boss. England glanced at Alfred who was looking at him with wide hopeful yet troubled eyes.

"Hold on a minute, love." England said, easing his hand out of Alfred's. "Why don't you go down the stairs and get a ball out. Wait for me outside okay?"

"Okay!" Alfred chirp trying to sound joyful, however there was something underlining his voice, something that made England's heart tremble.

England answered the phone and immediately he was asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry something came up." England started rubbing a hand down his face.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt however we need you here to give some advice."

"I will not! Giving advice to the boss is strictly for the persification of the nation that boss rules!" England's emerald eyes flashed with anger and his jaw tightened. Since America disappeared the nations tried to help but none of them felt comfortable giving advice, so they just made sure the country did not completely fall apart and so far it has been doing fine.

Some how that realization the humans did not really need their persification to run things left a hallow feeling in England and he knew he was not the only one who felt that. On the other hand, humans did need their wisdom they acquired over the ages, even if that wisdom was ignored by the humans or was cloudy with time. So those hallow feelings didn't last long, in a way it was a comfort to know that their humans would be find no matter what.

However, England had a more annoying issue then his midlife crises on why he is alive. Namely the voice coming from his phone. "England lets get serious. America has been gone for years…"

"Don't." England whispered feeling himself tighten in a new way, a way not filled with anger.

"He's most likely not coming back, we need a plan…"

"HE IS BACK!" England shouted fire and desperation running through his veins.

"Arthur?" Lila's concerned voice floated up the stairs.

England quickly covered the mouthpiece of the phone and called to Lila.

"Every things fine!"

"…What do you mean he's back?"

England took a deep breath feeling his angry flush turn into a embarrassed blush. He felt foolish, loosing his cool and shouting at the president of the United States of America. If his boss found out, England shivered at the thought.

"I have reason to believe that America is alive and that I've found him." England carefully constructed what he need to say.

"Great! Bring him here and we can _"

England cut him off, "It's not that simple. America has turned into a child that lives a normal life, HOWEVER!" England raised his voice to cut off the oncoming complaint/question. "He does have what I believe is flashbacks, he acts in moments just like America. Not only that but the child bears frightening resemblance to Colonial America and acts like him."

There was silence a sigh breathed from the phone. "Are you certain? Do you really believe that this can be America?"

"Yes." England breathed out feeling relief wash over him. America's boss believed him, so America's boss hasn't given up hope.

"Alright, get over here and We'll figure something out. If this is America we need to keep an eye on him."

With that America's boss hung up. England huffed as he closed his phone, "Doesn't anyone say good bye or have a good evening any more?"

As England turned around to go out of Alfred's room the phone call started replaying in his head or rather America's boss telling him to get over here. With each step down the stairs his heart fell a little more, it seemed that he would have to let Alfred down….again.

He reached the landing and was greeted by Lila, "He's out back waiting for you."

He forced a smile. "Of course, I'll actually have to reschedule our play date." (Should I keep that saying? "Play date." It sounds kind of creepy coming from a grown man.-ncalkins)

"Oh, why?" Lila asked she looked concerned and sad at the same time, she knew Alfred needed a friend right now and this man seemed the right one even if Lucy didn't agree. She had the feeling that Arthur given the chance would be like a big brother to Alfred.

"Something came up at work." England said as he walked away from her making his way to the front door. He walked out the door and down the sidewalk a little. He turned and walked along the white picket fence until he reached a gate with a gleaming brass lock on the inside. He reached over the gate and unlocked the door, the gate swung open with the sound of rustling grass.

The yard was well kept, trees lined the back of the fence. Flowers were planted in a way that they made pathways around the yard. A shack was in the corner of the yard tucked away nicely between two trees. However, England's eyes were not drawn to the surroundings they were drawn to the little boy who was tossing a ball into the air.

America turned and saw England he throw his ball to the side, ran toward him shouting, "England!"

Emerald eyes widened as America launched himself at England. England raised his arms and caught America in mid air. They spun around America giggling happily and chanting in England's ear.

"Your back~ Your back~ Your back~!"

England stuttered and looked into America's eyes they were sparkling as if America had waited forever for him to return, like those days he would come back from sorting things out back at home.

"We're going to play now, right Mr. Kirkland?" Just like that the spell was broken, Alfred was back and America was pushed aside.

England sat Alfred down, chewing on his lip. His bangs shadowed his eyes and he felt even worse now that America had a flash back.

"I'm afraid not lad, I have some business to take care of and I won't be back until later tonight."

"Oh, okay." Alfred looked down at his tiny feet, he sounded disappointed but not surprised. England had to wonder if Alfred was remembering all the times he had to leave when Alfred was America.

"We can play tomorrow okay?!" England spewed out not wanting Alfred to be sad, last time he couldn't help it maybe this time he can be a better big brother and America wouldn't want to leave again.

Immediately Alfred perked up, "You promise!" He held out his pinky finger and England wrapped his own around Alfred's with that the promise was sealed.

England left after that swearing to himself to keep that promise no matter what. He visited America's boss, telling him of what was happening and asking how things were. He called his boss and told them he would be catching a later plane, he also had to hurriedly close his phone as his boss started to yell at him. England sighed as he walked up the steps to America's home, he felt a smile tug at his lips as he caught sight of Alfred through his window next door. The boy was zipping around with a superman cape on.

'_Well as long as he doesn't try to fly out the window.' _England thought with a soft chuckle.

"Meow~"

"How the bloody hell did you get out?!"

Brute looked at the open kitchen window.

"Oh." What a beautiful ending to a wonderful day.

REVIEW!

Why does review have ew in it and for that matter why dose believe have lie in it?


End file.
